Fluff 'n' Stuff
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Just a place for me to post all of the little Klaine fluff and tidbits I get inspired to write. Mostly drabbles and the like.
1. Paint

Kurt raised his eyebrows as his boyfriend walked into the coffee shop. Blaine's uniform, hands, hair, and face had splatters of paint streaked and smeared everywhere. "Did you get into a fight with a palette and lose?" Kurt asked, smiling slightly as Blaine took the seat across from him.

"Very funny," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes. "No, actually Mr. Ramey wanted us to splatter paint objects with colors that we associated with an emotion that related to the object we chose. I was so into it I didn't realize class had already let out and I barely got here when we said we'd meet up." He gestured to his paint riddled appearance, smirking. "That's why I'm a mess right now."

The countertenor giggled. "So what emotion and object were you working with?"

"Love and a heart; Yes, I know, so cliché," Blaine chuckled as Kurt winced.

As Blaine tended to his coffee and biscotti, Kurt noticed something about the paint. "Wait; what do gray, blue, and green have to do with love?" Kurt demanded, eyeing the colors with some confusion.

Before the older teen could respond, his phone started vibrating. With a grimace, he read the text, sighing. "I have to go. Wes just called an emergency meeting." Both teens stood. "I'd give you a hug good-bye, but I don't want to get paint on you."

"How about a kiss?" Kurt asked as they walked out of the shop, making a beeline toward Blaine's car. With a grin, Blaine set a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

Later that night, as Kurt was getting ready for bed, he realized Blaine had never answered his question. He texted the boy, once again asking why blue, green, and gray had to do with love. His phone vibrated, the message holding the answer to his question. As he read it, Kurt felt his face flush as he beamed, letting out a giddy little laugh as he read Blaine reasoning:

_Because those are the colors of your eyes._


	2. Baby Maybe?

Kurt flipped through the satiny pages of his magazine, a thing of Post-It flags beside him to use at his disposal. Every time he came across something that made him want to squeal and gush about how amazing it was, he'd mark it with a little yellow, blue, orange, or pink tipped flag. A stack of magazines sat on his nightstand, already marked up. With a sigh, he closed the one he had in his hands and set on top of the tower. With a content sort of sigh, he left his room, calling to his dad that he was going shopping with Mercedes.

About half an hour later, Blaine showed up to get his cellphone, which he had left the night before during the Call of Duty tournament with Finn, Puck, and Sam while Kurt had gone to the movies with his girls. Burt let him in the door, nodding as Blaine explained what he was doing there. As Blaine climbed the stairs, his curiosity got the better of him. He had never consciously been in Kurt's room before. The first and only time he had, he had been groggy and disoriented from his hangover.

He slipped inside Kurt's empty room, grinning as the scent of everything _Kurt_ hit him. He took in how pristine and coordinated everything was as his eyes scanned the room. Finally, his eyes fell on the stack on Kurt's nightstand. Striding over, he picked up the magazine on top, smirking slightly at its cover. He flipped through the pages Kurt had marked, his eyes glowing with happiness mixed with a tad bit of tears. He set down the Babies 'r' Us catalogue, deciding then and there that if he and Kurt every had kids, they had to have a girl so they could get her all the adorable dresses and accessories Kurt had marked in those pages.


	3. Cry

"Hey. Blaine?" Kurt asked as he stared up at the black, rhinestone studded fabric that was the night sky, cuddling next to his boyfriend as they lied on the trampoline in Jeff's backyard as the rest of the Warbler's partied on inside. "I have a question."

"What?" Blaine snuggled closer to the countertenor, placing a kiss on his temple.

"Do you ever have days where you're just so overwhelmed by something you don't understand that you just want to cry?" Kurt paused, thinking. "Like, it's not bad, you just don't understand why you feel that way, but you're glad you feel that way?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt a little tighter.

"When?"

"Every time I look into your eyes and say 'I love you'."


	4. Call of Duty

"Do you wanna play?" Blaine asked, picking up the fourth controller and holding it out to Kurt. Wes and David exchanged snickers at the wary look the male diva shot the object.

"Not really," Kurt answered. "I'm not good at games like this."

"Oh, come on, Kurt!" Wes interjected. "We walk around and try to kill each other as many times as we can. The person with the most kills at the end wins!"

"It's a lot of fun," David assured him.

"I'm sure it is," Kurt admitted. "But you're not listening: I'm not _good _at games like this!" Blaine just raised his eyebrows. "Oh fine then," Kurt huffed, snatching the controller.

Four hours and roughly twenty-four rounds later, Kurt had won every time. "What?" Kurt smirked smugly, flipping his bangs back. "I'm not good at these kinds of games; I'm _great_."


End file.
